


Zemheri

by fangirl_screaming



Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I Wrote This While Crying, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, im not even joking fghdjsk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming
Summary: zemheri(n.)the coldest part of the year, supposedly from december 22 to january 31....[Day 5 - Cozy]
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137455
Kudos: 8





	Zemheri

**Author's Note:**

> for the record, i cried multiple times writing this
> 
> hope you enjoy!!
> 
> you can find the prompt list by warpinator on tumblr [here](https://warpinator.tumblr.com/post/635771665982341120/so-i-wanted-a-multiple-choice-prompt-list-come) .

It’s a cold winter morning, the sun newly rising even though it’s already past 8 am. There’s a blizzard outside, accompanied with a strong gust of wind. Everywhere that can be seen from the window is covered with a thick layer of white.

Though, Aoi doesn’t really have to worry about that, at least not right now. It’s weekend, she doesn’t have to worry about going to work. All she cares about is the warmth and the safety Sakura provides by wrapping her arms around Aoi and pulling her close, so close that Sakura’s breath fans over her lips.

She’s in a deep, peaceful slumber; Aoi can tell from her expression. Closed eyes, a gentle smile tugging at her lips… it’s a sight she can never get enough of. As her eyes scan every detail in her face slowly, as if she’s discovering them again, she remembers all the reasons why she’s in love with Sakura.

She’s her best friend, first of all. The one person who understands her the best out of everyone in the world. The one person who’s always there right next to her no matter what, the person who always listens to her with a gentle smile even though she doesn’t make any sense whatsoever. She’s sweet and kind, she has a gentle nature despite what people assume at first glance. ( _“Who cares about them?” she says to her at the seldom times when Sakura lets that get to her. “You are the kindest and sweetest person I’ve ever met in my life. I love you so much, and I always will; no matter what other people say.” Sakura always answers with a sigh, her lips curled upwards in a smile, and an appreciative hug._ )

Aoi’s fingers ghost over the scars on her shoulders, she tries to adjust her touches to be as soft as possible to not wake her up. But despite Aoi’s best attempts at being gentle, Sakura’s eyes flutter open.

Her smile grows.

“Good morning, dear.” Her sleepy voice is noticeably quieter and raspier.

“Good morning to you too,” Aoi responds, giggling, “sorry I woke you up.”

“No worries.” Sakura cups her face and runs a thumb over her cheek. “I don’t mind being waken up by you.”

"I’m glad.” With an even larger smile, Aoi closes the gap between them. The kiss is chaste and gentle, yet it’s full of affection. Sakura’s hand travels to Aoi’s waist as Aoi wraps her arms around Sakura’s neck and starts running her fingers through her white hair. They stay like that for what feels like forever, pressing gentle yet lasting kisses on each other’s lips.

Neither of them would give up mornings like this for the world. Mornings where they don’t get out of bed that early and rediscover each other, and all the reasons why they love.


End file.
